


Sting of War.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Blood, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Captain America 1940s, Captain America AU, Disabled Bucky Barnes, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader and Steve Are Brother and Sister, Secret Relationship, Siblings, Sick Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Violence, Wold War II Draft, World War II, drafting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America AU that takes place in the 1940’s, you’re Steve’s sister and you're  crushing on Bucky, hard. Only problem, it seems to be one sided, and a little more complicated than you’d have liked. Especially with War taking it’s toll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting of War.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

Steve grinned, shaking his head in fond amusement as he watched Bucky approach the fourth girl tonight, delicately sliding his arm around her waist, his lips tugged into a smirk both you and Steve knew all too well. Neither of you could hear him from where he was currently standing, but you could see his lips moving, undoubtedly using the same three lines he usually did that, by some off miracle, worked all too well.

After a few more minutes of watching them talk, Bucky’s fingers tracing carefully around her hip, nothing provocative, just a smooth and wooing gesture, really, one she seemed to fall for completely, they made their way back over to the two of you. She was smiling, sweet and soft, her lips were cherry red and her face was dotted with freckles. Her hair was dark and curled delicately, a style you'd never had the patience for. She was significantly more frail than the last girl, skin taut against her fragile bones that jutted out, but her appearance was none the less pleasing. She was a peach to look at really.

Bucky was giving Steve that proud and dominant look he often had after snagging himself a pretty thing for the night, his arm still wrapped around her waist. She was giggling and blushing all over in response to whatever he’d just said when he’d ducked his head down to her level, his fingers nimbly sweeping a loose strand of hair from her face. If there was one thing you knew, it was that Bucky was as smooth as they came, king of flirtation. 

“Alright baby girl, why don’t you go get yourself somethin’ nice to eat down there and I’ll meet you back in a shake,” Bucky grinned, eyes crinkling in mildly forced adoration as she giggled and nodded, taking his money he was waving at her and skipping off to a stand down the way.

You stayed standing by your brother, smiling at Bucky as you raised an eyebrow. “What? Finally catch one?” You teased, smile widening at the soft chuckle Steve gave.

“One in a million, she’s a real prize that one,” Bucky retorted defensively, licking his lips to wet them.

“Did you happen to get her name this time?” You smirked, smoothing out the bottom of your dress, eyes flicking back up to see the slightly annoyed look that flashed across his face.

“I’m not rushing things this time.”

Steve laughed, holding out the rest of the drink you and your brother had been sharing to Bucky which he accepted gladly. “You’re completely Doll dizzy, Buck,” Steve accused playfully, and not wrongly so. He had a new girl every other day it seemed. Bucky merely shrugged, winking between the two of you before handing back the drink.

You all stopped the conversation short as the girl wandered back over, a swirl of cotton candy dangling from her fingers as she held it up to Bucky’s mouth. “Want some?” She asked coyly, batting her eyes. Bucky grinned and complied, closing his mouth around the sugar, humming lowly in contentment. She giggled again, blushing redder than her lipstick as she ducked her head shyly, his tongue sweeping out to lick the rest of the sticky, spun sugar from her fingers.

Steve rolled his eyes, turning away from the two to scan the crowd, probably looking for a ride to go on. It was odd, being able to look your older brother in the eye considering your height, but he wasn’t terribly healthy, never had been, so you always overlooked it.

“That’s Steve, an that’s Y/N, brother and sister, good friends of mine,” you heard Bucky explain from behind you, causing you to turn and face them. You smiled politely and she looked you over before smiling back. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that they were standing considerably closer together.

“How ‘bout we all go play a few games?” Steve chimed in, turning and looking at you all, probably to resolve the awkward turn this conversation had taken.

“Ooh, can we James?” She asked, bouncing on her toes like a child, eyes bright and her lashes long against her soft face. Her voice was higher than yours but not by a lot, soft and almost breathy, but not so much it didn’t make you jealous. She was beautiful.

You nodded in agreement with Steve, looking at Bucky and trying not to notice how invisible you seemed to him the second he was with a girl.

“Of course sugar, let’s go getcha a prize, huh?” Bucky purred, nudging her along as you all followed Steve.

“He’s gonna take her home,” you mumbled, staring ahead as you walked side by side with Steve.

“No different than any other time,” Steve chuckled, shrugging. “I’ll get us a way home, don’t fret it.”

You nodded, glancing back at Bucky who was chatting with his girl still, eyes focused on her face.

Finally you found a booth and played against Bucky and Steve at least twice while the girl watched. Bucky won every time. So, after you and Steve had endured enough gloating you parted ways so you and Steve could go get some food while Bucky left for another game.

By time you were ready to go, your stomach felt pleasantly full from all the cakes you and Steve had eaten on a bet and the coat slumped over your shoulders was keeping you pleasantly warm. The carnival was lit up bright with a multitude of colors flashing from little bulbs and it made you feel oddly lethargic.

“Anything?” You asked, tucking your hair behind your ear as you stood at the corner of a booth, one hand holding the corner of your dress down so the breeze didn’t pull it up.

“Nope, I’m guessin’ he’s gone Y/N, we might as well go,” Steve grinned.

You nodded and sighed. Bucky and the girl–Barbra, apparently, had slipped away from you both nearly an hour ago and despite looking through nearly the whole carnival, you couldn’t find either of them. It wasn’t terribly surprising, especially when you took into consideration it was Bucky you were talking about, but it was still slightly inconvenient. It annoyed you quite a good deal, but Steve was so used to it he just laughed it off.

“Let’s just go then, m'getting chills.”

Steve nodded and took your arm as you both left. When you reached the parking lot, Bucky's car was still there, parked off to the side. You and Steve both made a face fringing along the lines of amusement and annoyance and decided to take it anyways. Undoubtedly, they were out dancing or seeing some film somewhere and just hadn’t told you or Steve, but it also meant it’d probably end in you having to collect the girls forgotten garments at his apartment the next day. It was wrong and dirty, but after everything going on with the war, you tried not to care.

Steve clicked open the lock to the drivers side with a spare key and climbed in, stretching and checking behind him while you hopped in, mindful of your dress not getting caught or flashing Steve.

Steve started up the car and let the engine hum for a while before pulling out of the parking lot. It was almost odd watching Steve drive, he was so small that it seemed nearly unsafe, like watching a child drive. Still, you’d grown up knowing he was more than capable of handling himself, and when he couldn’t, Bucky did, so it wasn’t as out of place anymore.

You watched as the lights and sounds of the carnival slowly faded away as he drove behind a string of cars leaving.

It was odd, the way you’d grown up with Bucky. You figure you should consider him a brother, especially since that’s what he acted like to Steve. Still, you always saw him differently. A sense of admiration and competitiveness was something you’d known with him for as long as you could remember. It wasn’t like you didn’t notice the way you got jealous every time you saw him with a girl, it wasn’t like you didn’t notice the way he never paid you as much mind when he was with someone else. You just pretended not to care.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, only a few words spoken and mostly, you just thought to yourself, the grind of gravel beneath the car tires blending with the quiet chirps of crickets as you grew closer to home. Driving on a bumpy dirt road and through tall grass was how you knew you were close. Home was quiet, small but not cramped, distant from and busy streets.

Once you got home, you made yourself some tea, letting the tea bag steep a little longer than usual, watching the yellow color dye the water. Peppermint and chamomile filling your nose, relaxing your muscles. You sat at the kitchen table while Steve took a shower, book splayed out for you to read. Once the tea was nearly half way done you put the book up, trying to ignore the tired tug of your heavy eyelids as you stood up and grabbed a scone. You cleaned up a bit before you parted ways with Steve after his shower. You went up to your room where you changed into a night gown, letting the soft fabric splay over your body. You combed through your hair while you hummed softly, letting yourself unwind from the night.

You climbed into bed and clicked off your lamp, closing your eyes and letting out a soft sigh. Not unsurprisingly, you fell asleep easily, sinking into your mattress and tugging up a blanket around your body, despite the humid air that would normally keep you up, your body was too exhausted to fight sleep.


End file.
